14 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 05:10 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Kłopot z wyborem, odc. 36 (Lisimba se decide) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Szantaż - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - W cieniu dinozaurów. Zemsta Ssaków (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 10:55 Nie ma jak Polska - Biebrza; magazyn 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1492; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 To się opłaca; magazyn 12:50 Zwierzęta Świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 17 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 13:25 Czy wiecie, że... (I did't know that..); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:55 Klan - odc. 2402 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Bonanza - odc. 73, Wiele twarzy Gideona Flincha (Bonanza, ep. 73, The Many Faces of Gideon Flinch); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:20 Złote łany - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny 16:45 SuperPremiery2013 - prezentacja piosenek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 SuperPremiery2013 - prezentacja piosenek 17:35 Anna German - moja miłość; wywiad 18:20 Przystań - odc. 2/13 - Lekcja wychowawcza - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek zaprasza - odc. 16 Lekarstwo; serial animowany 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Ja, czy nie ja; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:30 Opole2013 - SuperPremiery2013 22:20 Opole2013 - Sing Sing - SuperDebiuty z Marylą! 23:55 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra 00:15 Bonanza - odc. 73, Wiele twarzy Gideona Flincha (Bonanza, ep. 73, The Many Faces of Gideon Flinch); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 01:10 Złote łany - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny 01:40 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 02:00 Teraz jestem kobietą (I am a Woman Now); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2012) 02:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 23 Kto może się chwalić (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Bragging Rights); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 05:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 10/15 - Krzyk ciszy; serial TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 227 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 901 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 69 - Zgubny zwyczaj 11:55 Wajrak na tropie - Pluszcz miłość na zabój - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 12:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Portugalia - "W stronę Alentejo" (33); magazyn kulinarny 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Anakonda - Polowanie - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:35 Czas honoru - odc. 10 Spotkania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 81 "Pytania egzystencjalne" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 82 "Idzie lato" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 942; serial TVP 17:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (21); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/71; teleturniej 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/71; teleturniej 20:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 71 "24 godziny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (2); program rozrywkowy 22:50 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 31 23:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 3/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1003); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 23:55 "Good Evening New York City" (koncert Paula McCartney`a) (.); film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2013) 01:05 Bez litości 116'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2002) 03:15 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO; STEREO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Lot specjalny (Vol Special/Special Flight); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:37 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:50 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:53 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:03 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Polska według Kreta - odc. 73 - Puszcza Bolimowska; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Lot specjalny (Vol Special/Special Flight); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:56 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:11 Listy gończe - Mord na Starówce - odc. 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2311) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (314) 09:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (315) 09:45 Trudne sprawy (7) 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (245) 11:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (18) 12:45 Dom nie do poznania (56) 13:45 Hotel 52 (5) 14:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (202) 15:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (203) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (1103) 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (376) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (12) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (220) 20:10 Zemsta futrzaków 22:00 Kołysanka 00:05 Tajna broń 02:15 Zagadkowa Noc (1117) 03:15 Tajemnice losu (1361) TVN 05:00 Uwaga! (3648) 05:20 Rozmowy w toku (2064) 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Na Wspólnej (1779) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN (1232) 11:10 Ukryta prawda (106) 12:10 Kocham. Enter (41) 13:10 Szpital (9) 14:10 W-11 wydział śledczy 14:55 Sąd rodzinny (129) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku (2065) 16:55 Szpital (10) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (107) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (3649) 20:00 10 000 lat przed naszą erą 22:15 Ostatni skaut 00:25 Kuba Wojewódzki (23) 01:30 Uwaga! (3649) 01:45 Arkana magii (952) 03:05 Rozmowy w toku (2065) 04:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 65; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Kobiety w Biblii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Między nami bocianami - odc. 12 - Zapominalscy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 10; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Madagaskar (256); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 841 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /6/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wypadek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Odrobina mężczyzny na co dzień /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /13/; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 709* Salomonowe wyjście; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 46 Tomasz Szczepanik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /8/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Madagaskar (256); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 10; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /14/; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 841 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Budowla z domina, odc. 8 (Domino Town); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Polonia w Komie - Matt podróżnik (257); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Opole2013 - SuperPremiery2013; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:15 Studio Festiwalowe 50 KFPP Opole 2013 - 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:20 Opole2013 - Sing Sing - SuperDebiuty z Marylą!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:50 Dzień jak co dzień - Bigbit; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (14); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /7/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Między nami bocianami - odc. 12 - Zapominalscy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Budowla z domina, odc. 8 (Domino Town); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Opole2013 - SuperPremiery2013; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 841; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Opole2013 - Sing Sing - SuperDebiuty z Marylą!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Polonia w Komie - Matt podróżnik (257); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Zakończenie dnia